Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Przeklęty skarb cz. 2
Opowiadanie numer dziewięć, będące kontynuacją poprzedniego wpisu. No i oczywiście pisałam przy kolejnym filmie z lat '80 :). Tym razem „Gremliny”. Z nowo powstałego przejścia w głąb kanionu, wypływało, na światło dzienne, zimno i paskudny odór wilgoci zmieszanej ze stęchlizną. Idealne miejsce dla kogoś, kto chce oderwać się od całego świata. Choć nikt chyba nie jest aż tak aspołeczny, by zamieszkać w takim miejscu. Na szczęście wędrowcy nie musieli spędzić tam całego życia, tylko kilka, mieli nadzieję, że minut, ale oczywistym było, że trochę sobie tam posiedzą. Doskonale wiedzieli, że nie ma po co zwlekać. Tylko, kto odważy się wejść jako pierwszy? - To co panie Odważny – powiedziała Astrid do Sączysmarka. Dziewczyna bardzo powoli wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, jakby chciała podkreślić, że jest ono najważniejsze. Jorgenson z lekkim przestrachem i typową dla siebie wyższością spojrzał na wojowniczkę – wejdziesz pierwszy? - Mógłbym oczywiście – tłumaczył się speszony syn Podłosmarka – ale to ślicznym damom należy się pierwszeństwo – mówiąc to obdarzył blondynkę zalotnym spojrzeniem, a, jakby tego było mało, mrugnął jeszcze do niej. Astrid pokręciła głową i odwróciła od niego wzrok. - Na litość Elenai, ja pójdę pierwszy – powiedziała podenerwowany Gronit i szybko wszedł do środka. Mruczał coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale jego narzekania nie były przeznaczone do uszu młodych wikingów – Idziecie, czy nie – rzucił za siebie. Alchemik stał teraz mniej więcej półtora metra od wejścia w głąb ziemi. To właśnie do tego miejsca dochodziły ostatnie promienie światła. Reszt tunelu była zupełnie nieoświetlona. Żadnych pochodni, łuczyw, czy ognisk. Brodacz nie widział, co prawda, co się dzieje za jego plecami. Słyszał tylko jakieś przytłumione głosy i kroki, tyle że ich odgłos nie przybliżał się do niego, tylko wciąż dochodził z tego samego miejsca. Na zewnątrz trwały przepychanki, ciche błagania i groźby. Teraz nie chodził o to, kto pójdzie jako drugi, tylko kto pójdzie jako ostatni. Skończyło się na tym, że szli w następującej kolejności: Jako pierwszy szedł Gronit, za nim Śledzik, potem Czkawka, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmarka, a na końcu Astrid. Czy był to sprawiedliwy układ? To pojęcie subiektywne. Podróżnicy szli przez pewien czas ciemnym tunelem, prowadzącym w nieznane. Ściany były mokre, a podłoga śliska, dlatego posuwali się bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. Trudno tak iść, gdy się nic nie widzi. Jakże wielce się zdziwili się wędrowcy, gdy nagle dookoła nich zapłonęły pochodnie. Znaleźli się, jak się okazało, w okrągłej komnacie, od której odchodziło siedem wyjść. Jednym z nich weszli smoczy jeźdźcy, pozostałe sześć znajdowało się przed nimi. W zasadzie wszystkie były takie same, ale odróżniał je jeden szczegół. Podłoga, każdego z tych tunelów, była wybrukowana inną kostką. Pierwsza ze ścieżek miała czerwoną podłogę, druga zieloną, trzecia białą, czwarta niebieską, piąta czarną, a szósta pomarańczową. - „Ścieżką niewinnych wyrusz” – zacytował Śledzik. - „bo zdrajców i szubrawców marny czeka los.” – dokończył zdanie powoli alchemik. - Ciekawe, co autor miał na myśl przez „ścieżkę niewinnych” – powiedział Czkawka, wpatrując się sześć korytarz. Gronit powoli podszedł bliżej rozwidlenia i stanął przed wejściem, którego podłoga była wybrukowana na niebiesko. Była ona oświetlona pochodniami, podobnie jak inne drogi i podobnie jak w przypadku innych ścieżek, po pewnym czasie korytach ostro skręcał, aby nie można było zobaczyć, co kryje się dalej. Alchemik przykucnął i ręką dotknął lazurowej kostki. Po kontakcie jego dłoni z podłogą nic nie wywnioskował, więc oparł tylko łokcie o kolana i trwał przez pewnie czas w tej jakże niewygodnej pozycji. - Aby dowiedzieć się, czym jest „ścieżka niewinnych” – powiedział Gronit, podnosząc się na równe nogi – należy odgadnąć, co oznaczają kolory – teraz stał już odwrócony w kierunku młodych wikingów. Wyrazy twarzy smoczych jeźdźców były, można by rzec, bezcenne – żaden z nich nie wiedział ani, co ma zrobić, ani, co tak naprawdę się tu dzieje. - Kolory? – zapytał nieśmiało Śledzik. - Tylko, który kolor oznacza niewinność? – zamyślił się alchemik, nie zwracając uwagi na pytanie Ingermana. - Może zielony – zasugerowała Astrid – przecież jak ktoś czegoś nie rozumie, to mówi się, że jest „zielony”. - To tylko powiedzonko, kolokwializm – zaśmiał się brodacz – wątpię, aby budowniczy tej konstrukcji sugerowali się czymś takim. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zamknęła oczy. Przynajmniej próbowała. - A co powiesz na niebieski – rzekł Czkawka, wskazując na korytarz, którego połoga, była tegoż koloru – do Walhalli prowadzi droga przez ocean, który, chyba nie trzeba mówić, jakiego jest koloru. - Czerwonego? – chciał się upewnić Mieczyk. - No co ty brat, na kolorach się nie znasz – pokazała swoją wyższość nad bratem Szpadka. Przynajmniej bliźniaczka ma więcej rozumu – ocean jest przecież pomarańczowy – cofam pochwałę. Chyba już nikt nie miał siły na poprawnie rodzeństwa. Bo przecież nie to było teraz głównym zmartwieniem. - Hmm... – zamyślił się Gronit – przedstawiłeś ciekawy punkt widzenia z tą Walhallą... ale zapomniałeś o jednym. Mieszkańcy tego regionu mogą uznawać i uznają inną religię. Oczywiście twórcy tej zagadki mogli wierzyć w Thora, Odyna i innych waszych bogów, których imion nie pamiętam, ale i tak nie mamy całkowitej pewności, a nie chcę wiedzieć, co się stanie, gdy wybierzemy złą drogę. - To może ty masz jakiś pomysł? – warknął Sączysmark. - Cóż... – ponownie zamyślił się alchemik – jeden z tutejszych ludów uważa czerwień za symbol mądrości i wiedzy, inna kultura sądzi, że żółty jest symbolem kobiety. - Gronicie – szepnęła cicho Astrid – pomyśl. Kto może być autorem tego manuskryptu i jaki kolor mógłby uznać za niewinność. Alchemik położył sobie obie ręce na twarzy i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu. Targał sobie brodę i włosy, ale i tak nic nie wymyślił. Mruczał coś pod nosem, ale było to tylko niezrozumiały bełkot. Widać było, że stara się coś wymyślić, ale czasem chęci to za mało. Wszyscy skupili uwagę na mężczyźnie i w związku z czym nie zauważyli, że przyszły wódz robi coś dziwnego. Chłopiec położył się na brzuchu, aby twarzą być jak najbliżej podłogi, a w takim położeniu, znajdowała się ona bardzo blisko podłoża. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, Czkawka zaczął się wpatrywać w szczeliny między kostką, którą wybrukowana była posadzka. Gronit odjął ręce od twarzy i spojrzał w kierunku sześciu wyjść. W związku z czym zobaczył oczywiście, leżącego plackiem na ziemi, przyszłego wodza. Widok ten rozbawił starszego mężczyznę. - Co ty robisz? – przez to pytanie, wszyscy spojrzeli na syna Stoicka. - Skoro nie możemy odgadnąć zagadki – odparł Czkawka, a w tym samym momencie włożył palec w szczelinę między dwoma niebieskimi kostkami – to staram się dowiedzieć, co się stani... Auć! Chłopiec gwałtownie wyciągnął palec wskazujący ze luki. Zranił się, a ze świeżej rany wypływała krew. - Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Śledzik. Zanim przyszły wódz odpowiedział, przyłożył twarz do posadzki. Przymrużył jedno oko, aby drugim dokładniej obejrzeć, co jest szczelinie. - Tam na dole są kolce – stwierdził po chwili – zakładam, że jakiś mechanizm sprawi, że jeśli stanie się w odpowiednim miejscu... - Te ostrza wysuną się – dokończył za niego alchemik – i... nawet nie chcę mówić, co się stanie z tymi nieszczęśnikami. - To jak, idziesz siostra? – powiedział Mieczyk, wskazując na korytarz z niebieską podłogą. Szpadka, miast odpowiedzieć, po prostu uderzyła brata. Przecież czasami, a w zasadzie to zawsze, gesty znaczą zdecydowanie więcej niż słowa. Czkawka przeczołgał się, bo po co miał wstawać, do korytarza wybrukowanego czerwoną kostką i ponownie wsadził palec w szczelinie. Tu również się skaleczył. Astrid postanowiła pójść w ślady przyjaciela i położyła się na brzuchu przed Białym Wejściem. Ku jej zdziwieniu palec, który wsadziła do szczeliny, nie nadział się na żaden kolec. - To jest chyba właściwa droga – powiedział dziewczyna, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Jesteś pewna – dopytywał się Śledzik – bo, bo jeśli to zła droga... - Przestań dramatyzować – skarcił Ingermana Smark – moja misia umie dobrze wybrać. A oto – tu wskazał na siebie – najlepszy przykład. - Skończmy z gdybaniem – wciął się Gronit – chodźmy tą drogą. Czy alchemik się bał? Trudno powiedzieć. Szedł dość szybko w kierunku korytarza, ale zatrzymał się przed nim. Zwlekał jednak z wejściem. Spuścił wzrok na białą posadzkę tunelu. - Kiedy w plemieniu Tuknów rodzi się dziecko – powiedział, wciąż patrząc w podłogę – rodzice ubierają je w białe ciuszki, aby podkreślić jego niewinność. Dopiero, gdy brzdąc nauczy się mówić, można zakładać mu ubranka innego koloru. Powiedział to do siebie, a może do jeźdźców. Nieważne. W każdym razie te słowa dodały otuchy nie tylko jemu, ale i reszcie podróżników. Gronit przełknął ślinę i, już nie tak szybko, wszedł do tunelu. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego reszta podróżników i w ten sposób cała siódemka szła korytarzem z białą posadzką. Ten korytarz, podobnie jak ten poprzedni, posiadał wilgotne ściany, ale podłoga nie była aż tak śliska. No i oczywiście tu płonęły pochodnie. Jeszcze chwila i dojdą do miejsca, w którym tunel zakręca. Jeśli coś ma uruchomić pułapkę, to powinno być niedaleko. Podróżnicy dokładnie oglądali fragment posadzki, na którym mieli stanąć. Przecież zły ruch mógłby uruchomić mechanizm. Zakręt był już bardzo blisko. A co jeśli to ślepy zaułek? Przecież wtedy coś na pewno uruchomi kolce i... aż strach dokończyć. Gronit, jako pierwszy, wychylił głowę za skręt. - Korytarz ciągnie się dalej – powiedział przez ramię – Astrid. Jak sytuacja wygląda na tyłach? Wojowniczka, która właśnie szła jako ostatnia, obejrzała się za siebie. - Nic się nie zmieniło, nie pojawiło, ani nie zniknęło, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Alchemik ostrożnie odwrócił głowę, jakby zbyt szybki ruch czerepu mógłby uruchomić pułapkę. Z jego ust wyszło tylko cichutkie „to dobrze”. Jednak jego słowa mogli usłyszeć tylko ci, którzy stali blisko starszego mężczyzny. W każdym razie po chwili wędrowcy ruszyli dalej naprzód. Im dłużej szli, tym większą nabierali pewność, że wybrali dobrą drogę. Korytarz ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Och, kiedy on się wreszcie skończy! Każdy, kto przebywał kiedyś w podziemiach, doskonale wie, jak łatwo zgubić tam poczucie czasu. Tak samo było teraz ze smoczymi jeźdźcami. Nie wiedzieli, czy maszerują kilka minut, czy tez kilka godzin. Jaka jest pogoda na zewnątrz? Jaka pora dnia? I, co najważniejsze, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajdują? Pod ziemią. Tak, to oczywiste, ale nie narzekaliby gdyby wiedzieli coś jeszcze. - No ile można tak iść! – jęczał Sączysmark – No normalnie ze dwa razy Berk okrążyliśmy. - Nie marudź – skarcił chłopaka Gronit – taki marsz na zdrowie ci pójdzie. I ściany, i podłoga cały czas wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. Wkrótce jednak tan stan rzeczy się zmienił. Na ścianach pojawiły się jakieś obrazki. Były one bardzo podobne, a wręcz identyczne, do tych, które znajdywały się przed wejściem do środka kanionu. W większości były to pozałączane kreski, linie, kwadraty i koła. Z bliska nie miały one żadnego sensu, ale jakby na nie z daleka spojrzeć, to można by zobaczyć, że układają się one w pewnego rodzaju obraz. Niestety, podróżnicy nie mogli się aż tak oddalić, aby móc zobaczyć ten wizerunek. Zdradzę jednak w tajemnicy, że ukazywał on dzieje tego miejsca. Wędrowcy nie mogli się nawet spodziewać, jak wiele tajemnic kryje to miejsce. Szli tak jeszcze... pięć, siedem minut, góra dziesięć, aż w końcu doszli do... rozwidlenia dróg. Korytarz rozchodził się jeden na prawo, drugi na lewo, a trzeci wciąż szedł prosto. Smoczy jeźdźcy spojrzeli w dół, w nadziei, że może znowu każda z posadzek będzie mieć inny kolor. Przeliczyli się jednak. Teraz podłoga była po prostu jasnobrązowa. - I co dalej? – zapytał się naiwnie Śledzik. - „Korytarz dobry bogobojny człek odnajdzie” – zacytował Gronit. - Czyli, że jak – wtrącił się Mieczyk – mamy się... modlić? - To głupie – stwierdziła Szpadka. - Wiecie, tu chyba nie chodzi o człowieka dosłownie bogobojnego – powiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, więc chłopak postanowił kontynuować swoje rozważania – z tą niewinnością to też nie było tak dosłownie, więc tu nie będzie pewnie inaczej. - Masz racje – potwierdził alchemik – tylko co się kryje pod „człowiekiem bogobojnym”? - Może ktoś... – zamyślił się Śledzik – nie wiem, uczciwy, dobry, prawy... - Czyli, że co – ponownie wtrącił się Mieczyk – mamy cały czas iść na prawo? - Bzdurzysz chłopcze – powiedział ostro Gronit. Mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do ust i zamknął oczy. Trwał w tej pozie może kilka sekund, albo nawet minutę. W każdym razie po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy i gwałtownie odjął dłoń od twarzy. Jego lico oświetlił również promienny uśmiech – nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale Mieczyk jesteś geniuszem. - No tak... jasne – chełpił się brat Szpadki, wypinając pierś – ale o co chodzi. - Tam, gdzie zawodzi logika – rzekł alchemik wciąż rozpromieniony – trzeba się jej wyzbyć i pomyśleć jak dziecko. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego Mieczyk wpadł na dobry pomysł – zażartowała Astrid. - Czyli idziemy prawym korytarzem? – upewnił się przyszły wódz. - Zgadza się – odparł krótko starszy mężczyzna i ,nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, wszedł do prawego tunelu. Jak lemingi ruszyła za nim reszta podróżników. Gronit, po sześciu krokach, zatrzymał się. Jego czyn spowodował, że młodzi wikingowie dosłownie powpadali sobie na plecy. Alchemik jakby nie zauważył tej małej „kolizji” i jak gdyby nigdy nic zapytał: - Ma ktoś z was węgiel, albo coś w tym stylu? - Tak, ja mam – wydyszał Syn Stoicka. Wydyszał, ponieważ trudno mówić inaczej, gdy jest się ściśniętym między Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem. Po chwili wydostał się jednak z „uścisków” przyjaciół i zaczął masować sobie nos. Kiedy uznał, że dostatecznie go „oporządził”, zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie podróżnej. Po chwili poszukiwań, wyciągnął z niej kawałek drewna z przyczepionym do niego węglem. - Skoro masz coś to pisania – powiedział Gronit, drapiąc się po łokciu – to wróć z łaski swojej do poprzedniego rozwidlenia i zaznacz jakoś, którą drogę wybraliśmy. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Czkawka posłusznie zawrócił i narysował trochę koślawą strzałkę na ścianie. Mężczyzna, widząc taki stan rzeczy, nie czekał już, aż przyszły wódz wróci na swoje miejsce w szeregu. Po prostu poszedł dalej. Idziesz trzeci, czy ostatni. Co to za różnica? Żadna. No, przynajmniej dla większości. W każdym razie chłopakowi zmiana miejsc, ani nie zaszkodziła, ani nie poprawiła humoru, więc nie ma nad czym debatować. Rozwidlenia dróg nie pojawiały się w różnych odstępach, nie zawsze było też tyle samo korytarzy do wyboru. Czasami należało zdecydować się na wybór jednego z trzech tuneli po około pięciu minutach marszu, a czasami trzeba było wybrać między czterema ścieżkami po minucie chodzenia. Niestety teoria Mieczyka okazała się błędna i, kiedy wędrowcy zobaczyli strzałkę na ścianie, zrozumieli, że wrócili się. - Czy to możliwe, że chodzimy w kółko? – zirytowała się Astrid. - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała inteligentnie Szpadka – a jest? Gronit machnął tylko ręką, którą następnie przyłożył sobie do twarzy i zaczął gładzić swoje kasztanowe wąsy. - Trudno – stwierdził alchemik, opuszczając ramię – musimy po prostu pobłądzić. - Chwila, mam pomysł – powiedział Czkawka i podszedł do znaku na ścianie. Przyłożył do niej lewą dłoń, bo to w niej trzymał prowizoryczny ołówek i dorysował strzałce drugi grot. - Bardzo dobrze – powiedział starszy mężczyzna z uśmiechem – ruszajmy. Ilekroć podróżnicy wchodzili w znaną już im ścieżkę, tylekroć przyszły wódz dorysowywał dwie ukośne kreski do starej strzałki. Jak się okazało, niektóre znaki miały aż cztery groty. Miały minuty, a może godziny, a moralne drużyny gwałtownie spadały. „Beznadzieja” tak opisywali swoją sytuację. Wędrowcy zaczęli coraz bardziej narzekać i marudzić. Tego typu objawy zmęczenia dopadły nawet Gronita, tyle że on tego aż tak nie okazywał. „Ile jeszcze”, „Mam dosyć” młodzi wikingowie chyba pobili jakiś rekord w wypowiadaniu tych fraz. Jakby śpiewali. Jeden skończył jęczeć, to drugi, albo druga, zaczynała swoje „śpiewy”. Co najzabawniejsze, kiedy jedna osoba zaczynała marudzić, druga kazała mu przestać, bo to go denerwuje. A po chwili, kto zaczynał psioczyć? No właśnie ten, który wcześniej karcił „miauczka”. Tu strzałka z jednym grotem, tu z dwoma. Zwariować można! Sytuacja zdawała się beznadziejna, już mieli się poddać i położyć się na zimnej, kamiennej posadce, gdy... Nie da się słowami jak weseli wędrowcy się stali, w przeciągu jednej chwili. To było jak spełnienie marzeń. Otóż, na końcu jednego z korytarzy stały... jakieś pomysły? Nie, nie żyła złota. Królewska zbrojownia, też nie. Nie, to też nie była wspaniała uczta. Tego pomysłu nawet nie skomentuję. No drzwi były na końcu korytarza! To naprawdę było takie trudne? Zresztą już nieważne. Momentalnie grymas, na twarzach jeźdźców, zamienił się w szeroki uśmiech. Wędrowcy przyspieszyli krok, jakby bali się, że te kamienne wrota, to tylko wytwór ich wyobraźni, albo jakaś iluzja. Jako pierwszy do wejścia podbiegł Sączysmark. Przyłożył on do nich policzek, a całe ramiona, oparł o nie bezładnie. Co więcej chłopak przymknął oczy. - Brawo Smarczek! – krzyknęła do Jorgensona Astrid – złapałeś drzwi. - Już nigdy ich nie puszczę – odpowiedział dziewczynie syn Podłosmarka. Ten krótki dialog wywołał uśmiech na zmęczonych twarzach podróżników. Niektórzy nawet odważyli się na serdeczny śmiech i radosny błysk w oku. - Proszę, abyś jednak na chwilę się od nich odkleił – powiedział Gronit, podchodząc do kamiennych drzwi, grzebiąc jednocześnie w swojej torbie – spróbuję je otworzyć. Smark odszedł od wejścia i zaczął podpierać ścianę. Wrota okazały się dokładnie takie same, jak te, które prowadziły do środka tego podziemnego kompleksu korytarzy. To znaczy: wielki głaz zasłaniał wejście, a na nim wyżłobiona była gwiazda. Gronit wyciągnął z torby metalową gwiazdę. Już miał ją przyłożyć do wgłębienia, gdy nagle cofnął dłoń. - „Pokonaj zrodzonego z ognia.” – powiedział mężczyzna powoli i dobitnie – nawet nie domyślam się, co czeka nas za tymi drzwiami. - To może zawrócimy – zasugerował cicho Śledzik. - Oj, cicho bądź – skarcił go Sączysmark – tchórze głosu nie mają. - Tylko głupi się nie boi – powiedział alchemik, wciąż patrząc na kamienne wrota – strach przed czymś nieznanym lub tajemniczym jest oznaką tego, że zdajemy sobie sprawę z możliwości niebezpieczeństwa. Drwiąc z zagrożenia pokazujesz jak bardzo się boisz, a nie jakiś to jesteś odważny. Zakompleksieni i chcący udowodnić swoją wartość, to prawdziwe oblicze tych, którzy cały czas mówią jacy to wspaniali i odważni są. Ingerman uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a Jorgenson zamruczał coś pod nosem. Nie zawsze powiedzą do nas coś, co nam się spodoba. Ale przecież ludzie nie są od tego, aby mówili nam to, co my chcemy usłyszeć. Tylko, aby oni wyrazili swój osąd i pomagali nam w podjęciu trudnych decyzji. To, że my, prosząc ich o radę, zadajemy takie pytanie: „Co o tym myślisz?”, nie oznacza, że chcemy poznać ich pogląd, tylko chcemy, aby powiedział to, co chcemy usłyszeć. Wędrowcy nie mieli jednak czasu na filozofowanie. A szkoda. Czasami dobrze po prostu posiedzieć i porozmyślać. W każdym razie alchemik raz jeszcze ponowił próbę wsadzenia gwiazdy do wnęki. Tym razem nie cofnął ręki. Metalowy przedmiot został jakby przyciągnięty do wgłębienia, po czym zaczął się kręcić. Gwiazda po chwili odpadła od kamiennych drzwi prosto do rąk Gronita. Głaz zaczął się powoli podnosić do góry. A kiedy wrota stanęły otworem, na wędrowców wylała się fala gorąca z środka tejże komnaty. Nie trudno było określić źródło ciepła, a wręcz niemożliwym było zlokalizowanie „grzejnika”. Pośrodku ośmiokątnej groty stało, leżało, a może po prostu było... coś. Tak, „coś” to bardzo dobre określenie. Trudno było to nazwać. To znaczy może i znajdzie się odpowiednie słowo na to. Ściana ognia. Choć jakby się temu lepiej przyjrzeć, to była to po prostu jakaś nieuformowana masa ognia. - Tego się właśnie obawiałem – powiedział alchemik z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Co to jest? – zapytała z nutką strachu Astrid. Gronit już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy ta chmura żywiołu wystrzeliła ognistą kulę prosto w kierunku wędrowców. Nikt nie musiał krzyknąć „kryć się”, bo każdy wpadł na taki pomysł. Kula gorącego żywiołu przeleciała nad leżącymi już podróżnikami. Leciała tak dopóki nie rozprysła się o ścianę. Rozległ się lekki trzask i po kuli ognia pozostała tylko garść iskier. Ognisty potwór nie ruszył się z miejsca, podobnie jak smoczy jeźdźcy, którzy wciąż leżeli na ziemi. - Czy teraz powiesz, co to u licha jest? – ponowiła pytanie wojowniczka. - Żywiołak – odparł cicho alchemik – tacy jak on – tu wskazał głową na ognistego potwora – przychodzą na świat w tylko w odpowiednich warunkach. „Zrodzony z ognia”. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo Żywiołaki Ognia rodzą się w wulkanicznej lawie, albo podczas ogromnej pożogi – dokończył mężczyzna, nie czekając na reakcję ze strony młodych wikingów. - Zamiast nam opowiadać, co to to jest – przerwał mężczyźnie Sączysmark – powiedz nam jak to to zniszczyć. - Te stwory są wrażliwe na wodę – powiedział Gronit – ale zniszczenie czegoś takiego jest... a wy dokąd?! Nie wszystkich interesował wykład alchemika o Żywiołakach Ognia. A w każdym razie nie zainteresował bliźniaków. Rodzeństwo od razu wstało z ziemi i szybkim krokiem ruszyło w kierunku Żywiołaka. Przecież kogo nie oczarowałaby taki twór! Jakże zabójcza i urodziwa zarazem jest ta chodząca chmura ognia. Tylko głupiec nie zrozumiałby jej piękna! Mieczyk i Szpadka stali w odległości półtora metra od Żywiołaka. Przecież musieli go zobaczyć z bliska. - Taki wspaniały – wyszeptał nieśmiało Mieczyk i jednocześnie wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ognistego stwora. - Taki zabójczy – dodała po chwili Szpadka. Ona również podniosła dłoń, aby dotknąć Żywiołaka. - Ruszcie się głupcy! – Gronit szybko podniósł się z ziemi, kiedy zobaczył, że ciało ognistego potwora, zaczęło mocniej świecić. Alchemik doskonale wiedział, że Żywiołak szykuje się do strzału. Mężczyzna nie czekał więc ani chwili dłużej i ruszył na pomoc bliźniakom – zajmijcie się nim! – te słowa skierował do Śledzika, Astrid, Sączysmarka i Czkawka. - Jasne – powiedział powoli i spokojnie przyszły wódz – żaden problem. W końcu od kiedy to, powstrzymanie, w każdej chwili gotowej do strzału do strzału, wściekłej, ogromnej masy czystego ognia, miałoby być czymś trudnym... - Wstańcie – zwróciła się wojowniczka do swoich przyjaciół. Ona sama stała już na równych nogach – musimy coś zrobić. - Ale co – zapytał przerażony Śledzik, podnosząc się z ziemi – nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale ten stwór jest w całości zrobiony z ognia. Jak niby mamy go powstrzymać? Po słowach Ingermana, syn Stoicka zajrzał do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej manierkę z wodą. - Gratuluję pomysłu – powiedział ironicznie Jorgenson – zniszczymy wielkiego potw... - Skończ z tą krytyką – przerwała mu ostro Astrid – nie ma na nią czasu. Dziewczyna odpięła od swojego paska flaszkę z wodą, podobnie zrobił Sączysmark. Śledzik wyciągnął swoją spod futrzanego ubrania. - Padnij! – zakomunikował Gronit z drugiego końca sali. Alchemik powalił na ziemię bliźniaki. Cała trójka znalazła się na ziemi. Reszta wędrowców również rzuciła się na posadzkę. I dobrze zrobili. Z ciała Żywiołaka zaczęły buchać coraz to dłuższe strumienie ognia. Podróżnicy nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie się stało, ponieważ ich twarze były zwrócone ku ziemi. Mogli tylko się domyślać, co się dzieje. W komnacie zrobiło się niemiłosiernie gorąco. Trudno było złapać oddech. Rozległ się donośny huk i przez kilka sekund smoczy jeźdźcy mieli wrażenie, że cały świat, wraz z nimi samymi, płonie. Na szczęście, to przeczucie, trwało tylko przez chwilę. Kiedy już minęło, wędrowcy powoli podnieśli głowy. Ściany tejże komory były zupełnie czarne – w całości osmolone. Podróżnicy domyślili się, że musiał nastąpić jakiś wybuch. Niemniej jednak Żywiołak jak stał, tak stoi. Ponieważ Gronit zaczął się podnosić, reszta również postanowiła wstać. Ognistego potwora chyba zmęczył ten wybuch, ponieważ blask, który od niego bij, wyraźnie osłabł. Temperatura spadła też nieznacznie. - Czkawka, Sączysmark polejcie go wodą – powiedział alchemik – reszta, niech nie pozbywa się swojej wody Przyszły wódz podniósł się powoli z kolan i sięgnął go tarczę, którą miał na plecach. Powoli włożył prawą dłoń w fibulę. A lewej ręce trzymał, odkorkowaną już, manierkę. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, ale musiał coś zrobić. Sączysmark też był gotowy do swoistego ataku na Żywiołaka. Tyle, że on w prawej dłoni trzymał swój miecz. Jakby taka broń mogłaby mu pomóc, w walce z czymś takim! Obaj chłopcy powoli ruszyli w kierunku „Zrodzonego z ognia”. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie bestia ma oczy, a gdzie ramiona. Widzieli jednak jedno – bestia wkrótce odzyska moc, a wtedy zrobi się nieciekawie. Już zaczęła jaśniej świecić! Przyjaciele znaleźli się w takim miejscu, że spokojnie „trafiliby” Żywiołaka wodą. Oni podeszli jednak jeszcze bliżej. Niestety „bliżej” okazało się być za blisko. Potwór zakręcił się i wtedy to zobaczyli. W stronę Czkawki i Sączysmarka były skierowane dwa, czerwone punkciki. Podobne były do żaru z ogniska, ale było w nich coś niespotykanego w rozżarzonym węglu – nienawiść. Żywiołak ponownie rozbłysnął. Szykował się do strzału. Jorgenson, z lekka przerażony, wylał zawartość swojej flaszki na ognistego potwora. Czkawka również poszedł w jego ślady, ale, w jego przypadku, tylko kilka kropel wody poleciało na bestię. Reszta życiodajnego płynu nie doleciała do stwora. - Ty to jednak na zawsze zostaniesz fajtłapą – zażartowała z przyszłego wodza Sączysmark. Chłopiec już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszeli ten wrzask. Przeraźliwy, potwory, nieznośny wrzask. Ten krzyk wydawał Żywiołak. Woda okazała się zabójcza dla niego. W miejscach jego ciała, na które padły krople wody, zrobiły się czarne i wydobywał się z nich głuchy syk. To jednak za mało, aby pokonać tego stwora. Czerwone węgielki znowu skierowały się w stronę chłopaków. Żarty się skończyły. Z ciała Żywiołaka zaczęły buchać strumienie ognia. - O nie, znowu to samo – powiedział Śledzik, zasłaniając sobie oczy. Naraz temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła. Ślepia bestii zaczęły się jakoś dziwnie kręcić. Raz gasły, raz płonęły. Syk, ale jakiś strasznie głośny. Krzyk z gardzieli stwora. Woda, gigantyczna fala wodna pojawiła się znikąd i otoczyła Żywiołaka. Dwa żywioły połączyły się w jedno. Chyba po raz pierwszy Woda i Ogień połączyły się w szalonym tańcu. Na próżno było wyglądać i rozmyślać. Nikt nie odkrył kroków, ani zasad tej walki. O ile były w niej jakieś reguły. Wkrótce woda opadła i rozeszła się po całej komnacie. Po ognistym potworze nie pozostała nawet kupka prochu. Pośrodku komnaty znalazła się jednak coś innego – roztrzaskany flakonik. - To było niesamowite! – podekscytował się Mieczyk – zobacz, zobacz – dodał, potrząsając za rękaw Gronita – mam nawet gęsią skórkę! Alchemik strzepnął z siebie dłoń chłopca, jakby była natrętną muchą. Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku pękniętej buteleczki. - Co się stało? – zapytał Śledzik, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Ten eliksir jest różnie nazywany – powiedział Gronit, trzymając pozostałości po flakonie – Falą, Wodną Siłą i Aquimsum. ''Nie istotne jak go nazwiesz i tak efekt jest ten sam. Nie będę wam opowiadał na czym polega, bo przed chwilą byliście jego światkami – alchemik zobaczył, że Astrid otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Mężczyzna nie dopuścił jednak do pytania – pewnie chcesz się dowiedzieć, czemu wcześniej nie użyłem mikstury – dziewczyna pokiwała głową – powód jest bardzo prosty – po prostu zapomniałem, że mam ją przy sobie. Na ustach większości pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Naraz coś zachrobotało. Rozległ się odgłos podobny do tego, jaki powstaje przy tarciu kamienia o kamień. Jak się okazało wejście, którym weszli wędrowcy, zniknęło. Za to po przeciwnej stronie komnaty, ukazało się otwarte wyjście. - Jaka jest następna próba? – zapytała spokojnie wojowniczka. - „przechytrz najsprytniejszego” – zacytował Gronit. - W takim razie chodźmy – powiedział Czkawka, zakładając tarczę z powrotem na plecy. Jeźdźcy wyrazili milczącą aprobatę i ci, którzy jeszcze leżeli na ziemi, wstali, reszta natomiast po prostu udała się w kierunku wyjścia. Kolejna komora wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednia – wykonana na planie ośmiokąta foremnego kamienna sala, podparta ośmioma kolumnami. W tej sali nie było gorąco. Temperatura była dokładnie taka sama, jak w niekończących korytarzach, które podróżnicy mieli, na szczęście, za sobą. Komnata była oświetlona tylko czterema pochodniami, a to oznacza, że panował tu półmrok – trzeba było dobrze wytężyć wzrok, żeby zobaczyć co znajduje się kilka łokci dalej. W momencie, gdy wędrowcy weszli do środka, wejście zostało zasunięte przez płytę skalną, która zaczęła wynurzać się z podłogi. Nie było już drogi powrotu. Choć czego mieliby się bać. Przecież byli tu sami, albo raczej tak im się wydawało... Coś poruszyło się w cieniu, coś dużego. Najpierw zobaczyli cień na ziemi, a dopiero później z mroku wyłoniła się noga. Noga? Wróć, łapa. Łapa zdecydowanie większa od tej, którą szczyci się Nocna Furia, ale nieznacznie mniejsza od tylnej nogi Zębacza. Była ona pokryta żółtawym futrem, a uzbrojona była w ogromne pazury. Wkrótce z cienia wyłoniła się druga łapa, a dopiero później głowa i korpus. Pytanie, co było dziwniejsze łeb, czy tułów? Odpowiedź: oba. Bestia miała korpus pokryty krótkim, żółtawym futrem. Potwór zdawał się zgrabny i zwinny. Co ciekawe, tors posiadał kobiece krągłości. A jeśli chodzi o głowę, to była ona po prostu... ludzka. Stwór miał kobiecą twarz, tyle że pozbawioną włosów. Gdyby jakaś kobieta miała taką twarz, to byłaby naprawdę bardzo atrakcyjna. Usta bestii zdobił delikatny uśmiech. Oczy, niebieskie i głębokie, zdawały się hipnotyzować. Czar stwora nie działał jednak na Astrid i Szpadkę. Czkawka dosłownie nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej cudownej twarzy, Sączysmark chyba się ślinił, a Śledzik wydawał się onieśmielony. Mieczyk chyba zaniemówił. Tylko Gronit zdawał się nieoczarowany urodą kobiecej twarzy. Dla zabawy, a może z zazdrości. Nieistotne. W każdym razie wojowniczka uderzyła w ramię przyszłego wodza. Jak się okazało, dla syna Stoicka, cios był naprawdę bardzo silny. - A to za co? – zapytał, masując lewe ramię. - Za darmo – odpowiedział krótko dziewczyna – mam lepsze pytanie – powiedziała po chwili – co to jest? – tu blondynka wskazała na monstrum. - Sfinks – odparł alchemik. W głosie mężczyzny coś było. Czyżby... nienawiść? Czy miał on już do czynienia z tego typu potworami? Sfinks podszedł bliżej podróżników i dokładnie się im przyjrzał. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, jego twarz wciąż zdobił uśmiech. - Kolejni tak zwani poszukiwacze przygód, którym po nocach śnią się pradawne skarby – głos bestii był melodyjny i, co dziwne, słodki. Chłopcy byli dosłownie w siódmym niebie – jednak tylko swą mądrością pokażecie, czy jesteście godni dotrzeć do skarbu. - Zadaj więc swą zagadkę – zwrócił się do stwora Gronit. Czy in czegoś nie wie? Jaka znowu zagadka? Takie oto pytania kłębiły się w głowach młodych wikingów. Oby alchemik wiedział, co robi. Sfinks tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i ponownie zabrał głos: - Dobrze, ale pierwej posłuchajcie: Zagadkę wam zadam i odpowiedzi żądam, ale niech bogowie mają was w opiece i mądrości wam dodadzą. Jeśli odpowiecie dobrze, wrota do ostatniej próby otworzą się przed wami otworem, ale jeśli udzielicie złej odpowiedzi, to już nigdy nie zobaczycie światła słonecznego. - Zaklinam cię na to plugawe bóstwo, które pozwala, by takie ścierwa, jak ty, chodziły po naszym świecie – odezwał się Gronit – zadaj swe pytanie. - Dobrze więc – rzekł Sfinks, cały czas się uśmiechając – słuchajcie więc: Towarzyszę ci, w każdym momencie twojego życia. Noc mnie zabija, a ja nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Jaka jest odpowiedź? Alchemik odwrócił placami do potwora i gestem zwołał do siebie resztę jeźdźców. Stanęli oni w kole. - „Towarzyszę ci, w każdym momencie twojego życia. Noc mnie zabija, a ja nigdy cię nie opuszczę.” – przypomniał sobie po cichu Czkawka. - A nie możemy po prostu zabić tego stwora? – zasugerował Sączysmark. - Nie na tym polega próba – powiedział gniewnie starszy mężczyzna. - A na czym? – zapytał Mieczyk. - Zastanówmy się – rzekł alchemik, nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedź brata Szpadki – co towarzyszy nam w każdym momencie naszego życia? - Lęk – wtrącił cicho Śledzik. - Chyba tylko w twoim przypadku – zażartował z Ingermana Jorgenson. - Może skupmy się na drugiej części zagadki – zasugerował przyszły wódz – „Noc mnie zabija, a ja nigdy cię nie opuszczę”. - Ale co zabija noc? – zapytała Astrid. Wojowniczka zdecydowanie wolała zmagać się z dzikimi bestiami, niż rozwiązywać jakieś łamigłówki. - Może marzenia – znowu cicho zasugerował pulchny blondynek. - Czkawka, coś się stało? – zmartwił się Gronit. Przyszły wódz odwrócił się jakiś czas temu i do tej pory się nie odwrócił. Po chwili wyszedł z koła i stał tak wpatrzony w podłogę. Obserwował coś. Ale co może być ciekawego na podłodze? Chwilę później zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej. Chłopiec zrobił krok w lewo, a potem w prawo, potem znowu w lewo i w prawo. Wzrok cały czas miał skierowany do dołu. Po chwili przestał tak podrygiwać i stanął jak wryty. - Chyba znam odpowiedź – powiedział wciąż odwrócony. - Więc jak ona brzmi? – zwrócił się do niego Sfinks, wyraźnie zainteresowany. - Zanim powiem musisz mi coś obiecać – rzekł przyszły wódz do bestii. Stwór lekko kiwnął głową – jeśli moja odpowiedź okaże się błędna, niech konsekwencję spotkają tylko mnie. Reszta podróżników zaczęła głośno protestować, syn Stoicka słyszał tyko strzępki jakiś wyrazów. Sfinks dalej się uśmiechał. - Zgadzam się – powiedziało monstrum – a teraz podaj odpowiedź. - Odpowiedź brzmi: cień. Bestia spojrzała badawczo na przyszłego wodza i lekko zmarszczyła brwi. - Dlaczego tak uważasz – zapytał stwór. - Choć nie wiem, jak byśmy próbowali – powiedział spokojnie Czkawka – i tak nie damy rady pozbyć się cienia. W nocy go nie widać, ale on i tak tam jest. Bestia uśmiechnęła się szerzej i pokazała szereg ostrych, białych, zdrowych zębów. - Natura obdarzyła cię swego rodzaju mądrością, której zaufałeś. Dokonałeś dobrego wyboru i z tegoż powodu możecie iść dalej. Po ostatnich słowach potwora, rozległo się chrobotnie i kolejne drzwi stanęły otworem. Kiedy odgłos tarcia zanikł, Sfinks gdzieś zniknął. - Brawo chłopcze – pogratulował przyszłemu wodzowi alchemik – nie wiem, czy wpadłbym na to, że chodziło o cień. - Tak naprawdę, to miałem już udzielić odpowiedzi, gdy ten się wtrącił – powiedział Sączysmark, wskazując gniewnie na syna Stoicka. - A my „oczywiście” ci wierzymy – rzekła ironicznie Astrid. - Chodźmy już lepiej – wtrącił się Śledzik – mam już dosyć tego miejsca. Pomysł Ingermana okazał się bardzo dobry i wszyscy na niego przystali. Tylko Jorgenson po marudził jeszcze chwilę i dopiero po jej upływie ruszył za resztą małej kompani. Podróżnicy szli przez pewien czas w miarę szerokim, w sam raz na dwie osoby w jednym rzędzie, korytarzem. Nie był on jakoś szczególnie oświetlony, ale dostatecznie, aby wpaść na plecy idącego przed tobą. Wkrótce tunel się skończył. Jakieś trzydzieści metrów dalej, znajdowało się kolejne wejście do następnego tunelu. Był tylko jeden, mały problem. Przepaść. Droga, którą do tej pory szli smoczy jeźdźcy, bezpośrednio otwierała się na bogowie wiedzą, jak głęboka szczelinę. Nijak jej przeskoczyć się nie da. - Stójcie – krzyknął przeraźliwie Gronit – nie idźcie dalej, bo nas zrzucicie! To właśnie alchemik i Astrid szli na przedzie i gdyby zrobili jeszcze jeden krok, to spadliby w dół. - Co tam jest – zapytał z tyłu Śledzik. - Przepaść – odparła beznamiętnie wojowniczka. - „zniszcz niezniszczalnego” – zacytował Czkawka – ale, co to ma do przepaści? - Nie wiem – stwierdziła krótko Szpadka – ty tu jesteś od myślenia. Gronit przykucnął i spojrzał w dół szczeliny. Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze. Drzwi na pewno zamknęły się za nimi, teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Tylko jak przeprawić się przez ten ustęp? - Dajcie mi przejść – powiedział Sączysmark odpychając Mieczyka na bok – czemu stoimy. Chłopak wciąż pruł do przodu. Ponieważ szedł porządni z tyłu, dlatego nie usłyszał słów blond dziewczyny i nie wiedział, że powodem postoju jest przepaść. Jorgenson nie spuszczał wzroku w dół i po prostu szedł do przodu. Odepchnął Czkawkę i po chwili znalazł się przy Gronicie. Nie zatrzymał się jednak. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zrobił o jeden krok za dużo. Jego noga zawisła nad przepaścią. Wędrowcy zaczęli krzyczeć i żegnać się z synem Podłosmarka. „Stój”, „Tam jest przepaść”, ale Sączysmark nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Opuścił nogę i... nie spadł. Czy to możliwe, że on właśnie stanął w powietrzu? Co więcej, Jorgenson zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i dopiero po nich się zatrzymał. - Co tak paszcze rozdziawiacie? – zapytał chłopak, widząc zdziwione twarze podróżników. - Spójrz w dół – zasugerowała Astrid. Syn Podłosmarka posłusznie zerknął na swoje nogi. Jakże zabawne była jego reakcja, gdy zobaczył, że pod nim jest przepaść. - Co się na Thora dzieje – zaniepokoił się Sączysmark. - Skok Wiary – uśmiechnął się Gronit – oczywiście. Alchemik, bez strachu w oczach, zrobił krok w przepaść. On również nie spadł. - Chodźcie, nie bójcie się – zachęcał młodych wikingów starszy mężczyzna – a pan, panie Jorgenson niech idzie dalej. Sączysmark, lekko osłupiały jeszcze, ruszył jednak dalej. Szedł tak, aż doszedł do wyjścia. Jako drugi trasę przeszedł Gronit, za nim Astrid, Szpadka, Czkawka, Mieczyk, a na końcu Śledzik. Wkrótce wszyscy weszli do kolejnego tunelu. Był on zdecydowanie lepiej oświetlony i szerszy. Teraz w szeregu mogły iść aż trzy osoby. Po mniej więcej pięciu minutach marszu, smoczy jeźdźcy doszli do kolejnych, kamiennych drzwi. Na nich również było wgłębienie, w którym alchemik czym prędzej umiejscowił gwiazdę. Zaczęła się ona kręcić, ale tym razem nie odpadła od kamiennych wrót. Jakąś tajemną mocą, została ona wciśnięta w głaz i wraz z nim podniosła się do góry. Kamień podnosił się bardzo powoli, ale, jak się okazało, warto było czekać. Kolejna komnata nie była zwykłą salką, oświetloną kilkoma pochodniami. Czegoś takiego wędrowcy jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli i już pewnie nie zobaczą. Ściany komnaty były wybrukowane kamieniami szlachetnymi, które błyszczały we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jeden na niebiesko, drugi na czerwono, ten na pomarańczowo, a nawet znalazł się i zielony. Coś niesamowitego. Jeden taki kamyczek na pewno zapewniłby, całej rodzinie, dogodne życie. Och, gdyby tak można było jeden wydobyć ze ściany! Jednak w tej sali znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Do środka sali prowadziła ścieżka z jasnoniebieskich kamieni szlachetnych. Droga nie szła tak bez powodu. Na środku sali stał wysoki na półtora metra cokół. Na nim stał malutki statyw, na którym znajdował się naszyjnik. Wędrowcy powoli ruszyli w kierunku podium. Amulet, który na nim się znajdował, był zaiste przepiękny. Błyszczący, fioletowy klejnot był oprawiony w złotą obramówkę. Jakże ten kryształ był piękny! Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale wydał się najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką ktokolwiek z obecnych kiedykolwiek widział. Gronit powoli wyciągnął rękę, aby wziąć kosztowność. Jakże dziwne się wydało, że gdy chwycił za amulet, nic się nie stało. Nie zostały wypuszczone żadne krwiożercze bestie, ani ściany nie zaczęły się schodzić. Z podłogi nie wszyły też kolce. Dopiero po chwili rozległo się znajome chrobotanie. Naprzeciwko podróżników otworzyły się kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do, o niespodzianka, kolejnego korytarza. Alchemik schował naszyjnik do torby i ruszył ku wyjściu, bez słowa poszła za nim reszta smoczych jeźdźców. Tunel na szczęście nie okazał się zbyt długi. Trudno wyobrazić sobie uczucie, jakie poczuli wędrowcy, kiedy się okazało, że korytarz prowadził na powierzchnie. Na zewnątrz, jak się okazało, panowała noc. Niebo pokryło się miliardem gwiazd, a księżyc oświetlał bladym blaskiem czubki drzew. W takiejże uroczej atmosferze, Czkawka dosłownie rzucił się na mokrą, chyba od deszczu, trawę. Sączysmark zaczął się śmiać, a Śledzik odetchnął z ulgą. Mieczyk i Szpadka wydawali się trochę skołowani, więc w sumie wszystko było w normie. Astrid tylko stała z głową skierowaną w górę. Na twarzy Gronita pojawił się uśmiech. Z początku nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego alchemik się uśmiecha, dopiero po chwili poznali powód jego zadowolenia. Przyszły wódz leżał sobie na plecach, gdy poczuł czyiś oddech na twarzy. Otworzył powoli jedno oko i... nie musiał już otwierać drugiego. Nad nim stała uśmiechnięta, szczerbata mordka jego smoka. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, ni... – syn Stoicka zaczął coś protestować, ale to i tak było za mało. Błagania i prośby były nie na miejscu. Modlitwy nie miały sensu. Szczerbatek zaczął lizać swojego właściciela po twarzy – ja też za tobą tęskniłem – wydusił Czkawka, gdy Nocna Furia skończyła okazywać swoją radość. Kiedy przyszły wódz podniósł się z ziemi, zobaczył, że nie tylko Szczerbatek tu jest. Wszystkie smoki tu były! Wichura biegała, jak szalona, dookoła swojej pani. Hakokieł trzymał Sączysmark w paszczy, a Śledzik tulił swoją smoczycę. Bliźniaki również przywitały się z Jotem i Wymem. Long stał przed Gronitem ze spuszczonym łbem, który alchemik objął swoimi rękami. - Dobrze cię widzieć Mistrzu – powiedział Smok Umysłu do swojego pana. - I mnie raduję twój widok, przyjacielu – odrzekł mu starszy mężczyzna. Niestety, ta wesoła chwila miała się wkrótce skończyć. Do uszu wędrowców i ich smoków zaczął dochodzić jakiś szelest. Zaczęli się rozglądać nerwowo dookoła. Nic nie zobaczyli, przynajmniej z początku. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zobaczyli sześć postaci, wyłaniających się się krzaków. Każda z tych osób, miała na sobie czarną opończę, którą zakrywała resztę swojego ubioru. Tylko jeden z nich, który zamiast opończy okrył się futrzanym płaszczem, pokazał w co był ubrany. Spod krótkich rękawów brązowej tuniki wystawała kolczuga. Koszulka kolcza okazała się jednak stanowić zbyt małą ochronę i mężczyzna miał na sobie również złoty napierśnik. Również pozłacane były jego naramienniki i nagolenniki. Przy skórzanym pasie nosił pochwę, w której zapewne spoczywał miecz. Człowiek ten nie miał hełmu, więc widać było jego twarz. Zbrojny okazał się mężczyzną przed czterdziestką. Miał on długie kruczoczarne włosy i krótki zarost. Jego niebieskie oczy były niezwykle przenikliwe i zdawały się hipnotyzować. Patrzył on czujnie na smoczych jeźdźców, widok smoków zdawał się nie robić na nim żadnego wrażenia. Na smoki natomiast zrobił on niemałe wrażenie. Gady zdawały się być bardzo poruszone tą całą sytuacją, niemniej jednak były gotowe chronić swoich właścicieli. Położył prawą dłoń na głowicy miecza i otworzył usta. - Oddajcie nam amulet, a nikomu nic się nie stanie – mężczyzna miał głos głęboki i stanowczy. Nie wyglądał na takiego, co lubi żartować. - Kimże jesteś, aby nas o to prosić – odparł na jego rozkaz Gronit. - Ja was nie proszę – odpowiedział mu tajemniczy człowiek – tylko zaklinam was na moc mego Zakonu, oddajcie nam naszyjnik. - Najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytania – powiedział stanowczo alchemik – kim jesteś i komu służysz. Jeden z pięciu ludzi w opończach drgnął i zrobił kilka kroków w przód. Smoki zaczęły warczeć. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wystawił dłoń, na znak, że jego podwładny ma się nie ruszać. Człowiek wysłuchał niemego rozkazu i cofnął się do tyłu. - Nazywam się Khadar – zwrócił się mężczyzna w futrzanym płaszczu do Gronita – to tyle czego się o mnie dowiesz. Komu służę? Jestem członkiem Zakonu. Naszą misją jest ochrona amuletu, przed takimi jak wy. - A kimże ci się wydajemy? – kontynuował dialog alchemik. Chyba grał na czas, ale po co miałby? - Kolejnymi łasymi na pradawne skarby hienami cmentarnymi – odpowiedział chłodno Khadar – powtarzam oddajcie nam amulet. - Nie – to nie był głos ani Gronita, ani Khardara, czy jego podwładnych. Nie powiedział tego też żaden z młodych wikingów – oddajcie amulet nam. Jakaś postać wyłoniła się z mroku. Tejże postaci towarzyszyła także grupa innych, po zęby uzbrojonych, ludzi. Osoba, która wypowiedziała te słowa, była ubrana w czarny płaszcz, albo przynajmniej taki się wydawał w nocy. Nie było w tej postaci nic interesującego. Dopiero, kiedy na jej twarz padło światło księżyca, oczom wędrowców ukazał się pewien znak szczególny. Twarz postaci była oszpecona przez ogromną bliznę. - Nagur – powiedział z nutką strachu alchemik. - ''Barkad – rzekł Khadar - Zakładam, że nie oddacie mi amuletu po dobroci – powiedział bardzo spokojnie czarnoksiężnik, masując sobie tors prawą dłonią – więc chyba nie mam wyboru. Dalej chłopcy – te słowa skierował do swoich najemników – posiekać ich! Trzydziestu siepaczy chwyciło za broń i ruszyło do walki. - Odwrót – ryknął Khadar do swoich podwładnych, choć rozkaz był też pewnie skierowany do smoczych jeźdźców – do lasu! Rozległ się szczęk stali. Chyba ktoś ruszył do walki. Ogień. Smoki stanęły do obrony. Jakiś huk. Zimno. Bardzo zimno. Znowu szczęk stali. Jakaś lepka ciecz pod nogami. Czyżby krew? Ale czyja? Znowu ogień. Rozbłysk, huk i zimno. Ciemność jeszcze ciemniejsza. Sen. Czas na sen. Trochę to trwało nim Czkawka odzyskał przytomność. Jak się okazało siedział na jakimś krześle. Ręce miał za oparciem i były one... no pięknie! Związane! Chyba jakimś sznurem, albo liną. Ech, to nie to jest teraz najważniejsze. Trzeba się zapoznać z sytuacją. Przyszły wódz znajdował się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym było tylko jedno źródło światła – ogromne okno znajdując się na ukośniej ścianie. Było ono wycięte w ten sposób, że blask księżyca padał prosto na twarzy przyszłego wodza. Teraz to blask może już nie za bardzo szedł od księżyca. Słońce już wschodziło. Było pewnie w okolicach godziny piątej rano. Syn Stoicka zdał sobie sprawę, że ma związane nogi. Jak się okazało, był też przywiązany do krzesła. Lina okrążała go w okolicach brzucha. Na ile mu więzy pozwalały, rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie tylko on został schwytany. Po jego prawej, również przywiązany do krzesła, siedział Gronit, a po prawej, w takiej samej sytuacji, siedziała Szpadka. - „Przynajmniej mam towarzystwo” – pomyślał smutno chłopak. Po chwili rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Wkrótce rozległ się odgłos kroków. Ktoś pstryknął palcami. Naraz Czkawka poczuł okropne zimno. Ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Zresztą nie tylko na niego. Poranną kąpiel otrzymali również Szpadka i alchemik. Z ust obydwu wydobyły się jęki i wyrazy niezadowolenia. Nie trudno zgadać, że oboje się obudzili. - Co do licha! – szamotał się Gronit. Za plecami trójki smoczych jeźdźców rozległ się głuchy śmiech, który po chwili przerodził się w gardłowy rechot. - Czy można już podać śniadanie – żartował Nagur, podchodząc do Gronita – a może najpierw panowie woleliby się ogolić? - Czego od nas chcesz? – wycedził alchemik przez zęby. - Niczego – powiedział czarnoksiężnik, patrząc starszemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy – ponieważ wszystko już mam – w tym momencie człowiek z blizną podniósł lewą dłoń. Jak się okazało, trzymał w niej torbę Gronita. Po chwili sięgnął do niej i wyciągnął z niej amulet – ty chyba nawet nie wiesz, co to jest. - W takim razie mnie oświeć. Nagur zaśmiał się paskudnie i odwrócił się plecami od alchemika. Zrobił parę kroków do przodu, po czym znowu odwrócił się twarzą do trójki jeźdźców. - W tym naszyjniku – tu podniósł do góry amulet – od wieków jest uwięziony potężny demon. A zwie się on Kharandring. Wiele lat temu, pewien młody alchemik niechcący przyzwał go do tego świata. Najwyższa Rada oczywiście zareagowała i uwięziła potwora w tym naszyjniku. Na jego straży miał stanąć Zakon. Jego członkowie wybudowali naszpikowaną pułapkami podziemną twierdzę, w której ukryli amulet. Zabezpieczyli wejście kluczem. Powstał również manuskrypt, który miał być pewnego rodzaju mapą. Wkrótce powstała plotka, że w twierdzy skrywa się zło, które ma zostać zniszczone przez Wybrańca. Do tej pory wielu w to wierzy. Głupcy! Jakiś czas temu powstała druga plotka. Według niej w tym podziemnym kompleksie korytarzy miał znajdować się ogromny skarb. Iluż poszukiwaczy skarbów oddało swe życie, by go zdobyć! - Masz swój skarb – wtrącił się do rozmowy Czkawka – teraz nas wypuść. Czarnoksiężnik ponownie się zaśmiał. - Z czego on się tak cały czas śmieje? – zapytała się zbita z tropu Szpadka. Wypowiedź dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Nagura. - Wypuścić was – mówił przez łzy śmiechu człowiek z blizną – o nie! – jego głos został natychmiastowo pozbawiony wszelkich śladów rozbawienia – nie, nie wypuszczę was. Wypuszczę jednak wielkiego Kharandringa. A wasze życie – tu wskazał na smoczych jeźdźców – będzie jego pierwszym posiłkiem od wielu, wielu lat. Cóż taka perspektywa nie za bardzo pasowała trójce wędrowców... W tym samym czasie, na wpół przytomna reszta smoczych jeźdźców, podążała za tajemniczym mężczyznami w opończach i ich przywódcą. Smoki mimowolnie również podążała za nimi. Szczerbatek chciał ruszyć za swym panem. Widział jak padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, jak Nagur rzucił w niego jakiś czar, jak jeden z tych najemników bierze go na ręce i gdzieś zabiera. A on! Ostatnia Nocna Furia, jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i najpotężniejszych smoków na świecie, co zrobił? Nic nie zrobił, bo walczył z trzema innymi siepaczami, a kiedy odwrócił się do tyłu, jego pana już nie było. Chciał za nim ruszyć, uratować go, ale przecież sam nie da rady latać. I co miał zrobić? Podkulił ogon i podporządkował się jakiemuś obcemu facetowi. Zachował się jak ostatni tchórz. Szczerbatek podbiegł do Astrid i Wichury. Zamruczał coś po smoczemu i uderzył głową wojowniczkę. - Uspokój się – skarciła smoka dziewczyna – teraz nic nie zrobimy. Musimy zobaczyć, gdzie oni nas zaprowadzą. Wiem – dodała blondynka, widząc, że Nocna Furia jest bardzo niezadowolona – mnie też to się nie podoba, ale teraz nic nie zrobimy. - Za chwilę będziemy na miejscu – powiedział Khadar po godzinie marszu. - Nareszcie – rzuciła Astrid i przyspieszyła kroku. Pochód zatrzymał się przed wejściem do jaskini. - Zapraszam do środka – rzekł czarnowłosy mężczyzna z udawaną uprzejmością. Wojowniczka obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i weszła do jaskini, tuż za nią podążała jej smoczyca i oczywiście Szczerbatek. Jako drudzy do jaskini wszedł Sączysmark z Hakokłem, potem Śledzik ze Sztukamięs, a na końcu Mieczyk z Jotem i Wymem. Jako ostatni do środka wszedł Khadar ze swoimi podwładnymi. I znowu pod ziemię. Nikt nie zadbał o to, aby ściany były ładnie pomalowane, ani żeby podłogi zdobiły ręcznie wyszywane dywany. To była po prostu jaskinia, albo raczej kompleks podziemnych korytarzy. Młodzi wikingowie cały czas szli głównym tunelem, od którego odchodziło mnóstwo innych korytarzy. Dochodziły z nich, co jakiś czas, jakieś głosy, albo dźwięki, ale oni nie zbaczali z głównej drogi. Cały czas szli tym samym tunelem. - Skręcamy – powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna z tyłu. Jeźdźcy posłusznie udali się do lewego tunelu. Weszli teraz do swoistej komnaty. Na naprzeciwległej ściany wisiał gobelin. Przedstawiał on mężczyznę w złotej zbroi płytowej. Wojownik trzymał oburącz, wysoko nad głową, błyszczący na pomarańczowo miecz. Naprzeciwko rycerza stała jakaś z góry nieokreślona bestia. Młodzi wikingowie nie mieli jednak siły, aby jej się dokładniej przyglądać. Zwrócili więc wzrok tam, gdzie teoretycznie powinni spojrzeć – na wygodny fotel, który stał pod gobelinem. Siedział na nim mężczyzna ubrany dokładnie tak samo jak Khadar. Jedno go tylko wyróżniało – ten człowiek był już bardzo stary. Miał on, co najmniej, sześćdziesiąt lat. Rysy miał jednak szlachetne, a spojrzenie jak u trzydziestolatka. Piwne oczy wciąż były pełne życia. Wydawałyby się i może radosne, gdyby nie piętno smutku wypisane na twarzy starca. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do starca i ucałował jego prawą dłoń. - Witaj kapitanie – powiedział, siedzący na fotelu, ochrypłym głosem. Po tych słowach, Khadar stanął po prawicy starego człowieka. Mężczyzna podniósł powoli głowę i skierował wzrok na czwórkę smoczych jeźdźców. - Witajcie i wy poszukujący przygód. - Nazywam się... – zaczął Sączysmark. - Nie interesują mnie wasze imiona – stwierdził starzec krótko – teraz nie to jest ważne. Istotnym jest, że Barkad jest w posiadaniu amuletu i musimy go odzyskać. - Mieliśmy taki zamiar, ale twoi sługusi nas powstrzymali – powiedziała Astrid, nim zdążyła ugryźć język. Starzec spojrzał się na dziewczynę, po chwili z jego gardła wydobył się śmiech, równie ochrypły jak jego głos. - Odważnaś – stwierdził – jednak za dużo w tobie brawury. Nie o tym jednak będziemy rozmawiać. Zajmijmy się planem odzyskania naszyjnika, połączonym z uratowaniem waszych przyjaciół. Więc – dodał po chwili namysłu – macie smoki. - Wiesz, co mnie zawsze zastanawiało – powiedział Nagur, krążąc po sali – co ona w tobie widziała? Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że słowa były skierowane do alchemika. Tylko, kim była ta „ona”. Gronit zaczął ciężko dyszeć, widocznie słowa czarnoksiężnik wyraźnie go dotknęły. Człowiek z blizną zadowolony z siebie, że doprowadził starszego mężczyznę do takiego stanu, schował rękę do kieszeni swojej szaty. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń, a w niej, jak się okazało, trzymał Czerwoną Perłę. Trójka jeźdźców doskonale znała ten artefakt. Pokazywał on największe pragnienia ludzkich serc, ale został on zbyt szybko odebrany smoczym jeźdźcom, aby ci poznali jego moc. Nagur zbliżył się do alchemika i przyłożył mu Perłę do policzka. Po chwili ją oderwał i nieznacznie oddalił ją od twarzy Gronita. Czerwień zaczęła się kręcić po kuli, aż w końcu powstał w niej jakiś obraz. Czkawka nie widział, co prawda, co to za obraz, ale domyślał się, że ukazała się jakaś kobieta. Alchemik wydawał się wściekły, jak nigdy. Spoglądał więc z nienawiścią na czarnoksiężnika. - Boli, prawda? – powiedział z tryumfem Nagur – a powód, z jakiego ona zginęła. Oh, to musi być dla ciebie... - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz! – ryknął nagle alchemik. - Skąd w tobie tyle złości – powiedział czarnoksiężnik z uśmiechem – czyżbyś czuł się winny, no sam nie wiem... winny? - To nie była moja wina – odparł już spokojniej Gronit, wciąż jednak był wybity z równowagi. - Ależ oczywiście, że nie była – powiedział Nagur z przesadną słodkością w głosie – skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że pomyli flakoniki i... - Zamilcz! – wrzasnął straszy mężczyzna. - Panie – te słowa wypowiedział jeden z najemników. - Czego chcesz? – zapytał czarnoksiężnik, podnosząc wzrok z alchemika na najętego, przez siebie, wojownika. - Wszystko jest już gotowe – po tych słowach, Nagur uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Świetnie – ucieszył się czarnoksiężnik – przynieście więc to. Żołdak ukłonił się nisko i machnął ręką. Wkrótce do sali został wprowadzony jakiś dziwny metalowy przedmiot. Było w nim wydrążone malutkie wgłębienie, w którym znajdował się teraz klejnot z amuletu. Błyszczał on zdecydowanie mocniej niż wcześniej. - Wiesz, co tu się dzieje? – zapytała szeptem Szpadka Czkawkę. - Mniej więcej – odparł po cichu przyszły wódz. Chłopiec wydawał się jakoś dziwnie nieobecny. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, syn Stoicka cały czas patrzył się w górę. - Milczeć! – skarcił ich jeden z najemników. Nagur powoli doszedł do tajemniczej machiny i delikatnie trącił dłonią fioletowy kryształ. Ten zaczął jeszcze mocniej świecić. - Tyle lat czekałem na tą chwilę. - W takim razie poczekasz sobie jeszcze trochę – odezwał się nagle Czkawka. Czarnoksiężnik nawet nie musiał pytać, co chłopak miał na myśli. Po chwili przez okno wleciała szóstka smoków. Przez otwór weszło też kilku wojowników w złotych zbrojach. Ci ostatni od razu rzucili się do walki. Najemnicy Nagura byli zupełnie zaskoczeni, zresztą sam czarnoksiężnik również. Astrid zeskoczyła ze Szczerbata, przecież sam, by nie poleciał i szybko podbiegła do Szpadki. Korzystając z zamieszania, dziewczyna przecięła więzy przyjaciółki, po chwili uwolniła też przyszłego wodza i Gronita. Syn Stoicka od razu chwycił za swoją tarczę, która leżała niedaleko i wskoczył na swoją Nocną Furię. Któryś z Wojowników Zakonu zabrał fioletowy klejnot i rzucił się do ucieczki. Na jego nieszczęście, Nagur to zobaczył. Czarnoksiężnik uformował na swojej dłoni niewielką kulę ognia i strzelił nią pod nogi tego śmiałka. Mężczyzna stracił równowagę i wywalił się na brzuch. Z jego ręki wypadł kryształ. Wzniósł się w powietrze, by chwilę później roztrzaskać się o ziemię. Nagur wrzasnął przeraźliwie i zaczął strzelać dziwnymi, czarnymi pociskami na oślep. Kilka z nich trafiło w Wojowników Zakonu, inne ugodziły jego własnych najemników, większości jednak uderzyło w ścianę. - Wracamy – krzyknął jeden z Zakonników. Smoczy jeźdźcy bezproblemowo wskoczyli na smoki i wylecieli przez okno. Ci z Wojowników Zakonu, którzy nie zostali zranieni, również wyskoczyli przez otwór. - Panie – zwrócił się jeden z siepaczy do Nagura – mamy ich gonić? - Nie – odpowiedział czarnoksiężnik z szerokim uśmiechem – mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Astrid, na Wichurze, pokierowała swoich przyjaciół z powrotem do jaskini Zakonu. Nie musieli jednak do niej wchodzić. Przed nią stał godny starzec, któremu stać pomagał Khadar. Podróżnicy wylądowali blisko dwójki mężczyzn i, nie schodząc ze smoków, czekali na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Jako pierwszy ciszę przerwał starzec. - Klątwa została złamana. Teraz możemy odpocząć. - To chyba dobrze – powiedział nieśmiało Śledzik. - Tak – powiedział staruch zmęczonym głosem – to dobrze. Myślę, że czas już na was. Lećcie i niech bogowie wiatru was ochraniają. Gronit pozdrowił starca w jakimś dziwnym języku i poderwał Longa, by ten wzbił się w powietrze. Reszta jeźdźców poleciała oczywiście za nim. Lot nie trwał jednak zbyt długo. Alchemik zarządził postój na jakieś malutkiej wysepce. - Zatrzymamy się tu na noc. Najeży wam się odpoczynek. Słowa Gronita wyraźnie ucieszyły młodych wikingów, którzy dosłownie padli na ziemię. Ich smoki podzieliły ich zmęczenie. Alchemik usiadł na ziemi i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. Wyciągnął z niej siedem kubeczków i jedną, dużą menzurkę, wypełnioną jakimś płynem. Odkorkował ją i wlał trochę gęstej cieczy do każdego kubeczka. - Chodźcie – powiedział przyjaźnie do smoczych jeźdźców – mam coś dla was. Młodzież niechętnie wstała z miękkiej trawy i podeszła do Gronita. Czego on tym razem chce? - Proszę – rzekł mężczyzna, chwytając za jedno z naczynek – to dla was. Kto wie. Może ten preparat doda im sił, albo przynajmniej pomoże zasnąć. Każdy po kolei wlał sobie napój do gardła i każdy o mało go nie wypluł. A wydawało się, że nie może istnieć nic paskudniejszego do Yaknoga. Cóż, byli w błędzie. Napitek był gęsty, gorący oraz ostry i słony równocześnie. Obrzydlistwo! - I jak wam smakuje? Nikt nie chciał oczywiście obrazić starszego mężczyzny, więc jeźdźcy tylko kiwnęli głowami. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Czkawki. Chłopak zaczął kasłać, a kiedy już się opanował, powiedział: - To jest paskudne! – jego nagła szczerość wydała się bardzo dziwna. Przecież on nigdy nie chciałby nikogo urazić. A już na pewno nie chciałby urazić Gronita. Co go napadło? Chłopak się zarumienił, kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Tylko alchemik się szeroko uśmiechał. Po chwili przyszły wódz zauważył, że mężczyzna trzyma coś w ręce. Niewielki flakonik wypełniony przezroczystym płynem. Chwila moment. On już mu pokazywał tą buteleczkę. Przecież to... eliksir prawdy. Ale dlaczego Gronit się uśmiecha? Synowi Stoicka serce szybciej zabiło. O zgrozo! Naczynko było w połowie puste. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest, albo raczej gdzie była połowa mikstury. W jego napoju! Przyszły wódz zaczął spoglądać to na swój kubek, to na alchemika, na kubek, i na alchemika, i tak w kółko. Po chwili zaczął też powtarzać – nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mogłeś przecież tego zrobić, ale oczywiście, że mógł i zrobił. Przecież nikt mu nie zabronił. Jego sprawa, co robi ze swoimi miksturami. Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież doskonale wiesz co. Nie udawaj. Młodzi wikingowie z lekkim zaniepokojeniem przyglądali się synowi Stoicka. Czyżby postradał zmysły? Za długo przebywał pod ziemią? A może to wina zmęczenia? - Sączysmark, Śledzik, Bliźniaki – odezwał się roześmiany Gronit – chodźcie ze mną do lasu. Nazbieramy drewna i trochę owoców. Long – tu zwrócił się do swojego wierzchowca – zabierz resztę smoków i obejrzyjcie wyspę. Smok Umysłu skłonił się nisko i zabrał ze sobą smoki. Piątka podróżników udała się do lasu. W obozowisku pozostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid. - Wszystko w porządku – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna o przyjaciela. - Ze mną – upewnił się chłopak, chodź doskonale wiedział, że pytanie skierowane jest do niego – ależ oczywiście. - No dobrze – wojowniczka zamilkła na chwilę, aby po upływie kilku sekund znowu się odezwać – hej! Mam takie pytanie. O co chciałeś mnie zapytać wtedy, gdy byliśmy w twoim pokoju? No to klops. Przyszły wódz doskonale wiedział, że teraz nie może kłamać. Milczeć też nie mógł, bo jakaś dziwna siła pchała go to mówienia. Do licha! Co ma być to będzie. Nawet jeśli będzie miało skutek śmiertelny. Czkawka znowu poczuł kulkę w gardle. Powiedz to szybko. Myślał. I tak będziesz musiał to powiedzieć. Teraz już się nie wymigasz. Kompletnie już czerwony, syn Stoicka otworzył usta. - Bo chodzi o to, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy – zacznijmy spokojnie – kiedy jesteś blisko, czuję się dobrze. Jakby wszystkie problemy naraz znikały. Podobasz mi się odkąd pamiętam, ale nic z tym nie robiłem, bo doskonale wiedziałem, że widzisz we mnie tylko ciapowatego nieudacznika. I może nadal bym nim był, gdyby nie Szczerbatek. Kiedy go poznałem coś zrozumiałem. Jeśli życie ma sens, to tylko dlatego, aby móc poznać szczególne osoby. Nie przyjaciół na dwa dni, ani znajomych na trzy sekundy. W życiu ważne są tylko takie osoby, przy których zapominasz kim tak naprawdę jesteś. Tylko przy nich znikają twoje wady i obawy. Tylko przy nich przestajesz się czuć ciamajda. Ponieważ wiesz, że one zawsze cię wesprą. Uśmiechem, radą, gestem. To właśnie dla takich ludzi, warto żyć. A ja – tu zrobił krótką pauzę – mam w życiu aż dwie takie osoby – Astrid dosłownie nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Jej mina nic nie wyrażała, więc cierpliwie czekała na ciąg dalszy – pierwsza z tych osób, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Choć nie każdy nazwałby smoka przyjacielem, a druga – wojowniczka wstrzymała oddech – a druga stoi przede mną – dziewczyna została dosłownie zamurowana. Stała jak kamień, a przyszły wódz wciąż mówił – nie obrażę się jeśli teraz mnie wyśmiejesz, albo jeśli będziesz chciała mnie uderzyć. Wiedz jednak, że wyznałem ci całą prawdę, bo teraz nie mogę kłamać. Proszę, rób co uważasz za słuszne. Syn Stoicka zamknął oczy i czekał na reakcję ze strony przyjaciółki. Usłyszał jakiś szelest. Oho, idzie tu. Był gotowy na ból, krzyki, długie kazanie i żarty. Nie spotkała go ani jedna z tych rzeczy. Chłopiec poczuł jednak coś innego. Najpierw ciepły oddech na twarzy, potem jak ktoś kładzie mu ręce na ramionach, a dopiero później ciepło cudzych warg na swoich. Co jak co, ale takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał. Albo inaczej. Marzył o takiej reakcji, ale wydawała się ona tylko głupią mrzonką. A jednak. Kto by pomyślał! Czkawka podniósł ręce i oparł je na ramionach Astrid. Cóż za chwila. Niechaj trwa wiecznie! Wspaniała wizja, ale po na wszystko przychodzi kres. I pocałunek musi się kiedyś skończyć. Obydwoje spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Słowa nie były teraz potrzebne. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że byłyby wręcz niewskazane. Eliksir jednak nie pozwalał przyszłemu wodzowi milczeć. - Astrid, czy... - Tak – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie dziewczyna. - Nawet nie dałaś mi dokończyć – powiedział ze śmiechem syn Stoicka. - Bo nie było takiej potrzeby – odpowiedziała mu wojowniczka wesoło – po prostu: tak. I faktyczne nie było potrzeby na jakiekolwiek domówienia. Reszta dnia już się nie liczyła. Kilka chwil później wróciła reszta podróżników, a z czasem powróciły i smoki. Dzień minął spokojnie na jedzeniu, rozmowach, a nawet zabawach. A kiedy przyszła noc, jeźdźcy radośnie udali się na spoczynek. Niestety po każdej sielance przychodzi czas grozy. Czkawka spał spokojnie pod skrzydłem swojego smoka. Co jak co, ale to był bardzo pracowity dzień dla niego i należał mu się odpoczynek. Nie był on mu jednak dany. Ktoś gwałtownie położył mu dłoń na ustach, aby chłopak nie krzyknął. Przyszły wódz obudził się naturalnie. Ktoś stał nad nim, ale nie mógł zobaczyć kto. W końcu było ciemno. Dopiero po kilku chwilach, jego oczy przywykły do ciemności. Jakże wielką poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że stoi nad nim Gronit. Syn Stoicka przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy mężczyzny. Coś było z nią nie tak. Alchemik wydawał się przerażony, a w jego oczach błyszczała nutka szaleństwa. Ale, co się stało? - Czkawka, posłuchaj uważnie – głos jeźdźca Longa, nie był spokojny jak zawsze. Był on ewidentnie czymś mocno zaniepokojony – gdy tylko wstanie słońce, udacie się w głąb kontynentu. Zawrócicie do Doliny Półksiężyca, po czym udacie się na północ. Lećcie tak z dwie godziny. W końcu natraficie na osadę. Znajdźcie Alberta, on wam pomoże. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Nie martwcie się o smoki, mieszkańcy tej osady traktują je z wielkim szacunkiem. Gronit wymamrotał jeszcze kilka słów, po których przyszły wódz momentalnie zasnął. Rano doskonale pamiętał nocną rozmowę z alchemikiem. Jednak nie zaniepokoiło go to, że nie okazało się to być snem. Zaniepokoił się ponieważ nigdzie nie było ani Gronita, ani Longa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania